El encanto de la oscuridad
by phebe-chann
Summary: Hinata a cambiado y se ha convertido en una chica fria y seca, pero llega un nuevo alumno y saca a relucir desde el primer momento un encanto que la absorbe , lo malo es que es su enemigo. ¿Podra vencer el amor al odio de las familias mutuamente?.sasuhina


**Advertencia **: habras ecenas de violencias y algun que otra escenas de sexo , por aquella razon esta pùesta en categoria M, no quiero que me digan luego ``ay no me gusta las escenas de sexo´´ , ya que es suficiente advertencia no??. Una cosa mas soy un poco anti-sakura , depende como me encientre de humor puede que en mis fic apareca como una chica genial y gran amiga ,pero en otros ouede aparecer como una verdaderamoletia, como dije depende de como me encuentre ya que al veces aborresco a sakura (a si que no quiero reclamacion).Los caracteres de los personajes son ligermente cambiados, pero con el el segundo ó tercer capitulo hinata volvera hacer la misma.

**Personajes**: ¡Como siempre sasuhina! , demo intentare colocar otra parejas pero seran superficiales .

Y que disfruten de la lectura!

**Comienza el Encanto**

Nunca espere sentirme atraida tan fuertemento como un iman hacia el , pero todo en el me llamaba ,sus pasos sus susurros al hablar ,era totalemte un hechizo, ¡no!, un encanto hacia la oscuridad , pero no sabia cuanto me llegaria a entregar a la oscuridad que el profesaba, su precio era grande lo sabia pero todo era encatador.

Primero me aclarare soy hinata hyuga, una chica normal , quisiera ser pero no, mi padre es unos de los empresarios mas famosos del pais y su fama lo presee por donde el pise un pie, al igual que su nombre e apellido a mi me sigue ,divulgando cuan hermosa y delicada soy ; cosa que soy pero no quisiera serlo.

¿Cual es mi problema?

Bien mi problema es uno grandisimo ,no es dinero lo cual ya tengo ; mi problema es el chico nuevo de clases ,que me incita hacer cosas que nunca habia echo en mi vida ó siquiera llegar a imaginar que podria hacerlo .

Y mi cabeza recordo que paso el primer dia que llego el encanto.

//////////////flash///////////////////////

Mis pasos se hicieron apresurados al bajar las escaleras .

- voy a llegar tarde -. susurre , llegaria tarde de nuevo a clases ,pero siempre me dejaban entrar por ser hija y primogenita de Hiachi Hyuga , me enfadaba vivir a la sombra y el poderio de mi padre.  
Sali por la gran puerta de roble y vi el inmenso jardin extendiendose a mis pies como un campo de hermoso valle prohibido .

Subi al coche y el chofer me miro del rabillo de ojo y suspiro ;el sabia al igual que yo este dia seria igual que al los demas.

Las calles se avecinaron hacia nosotros , las luces , los ya gritos de jubilo por un dia mas , gruñi y me encoji escondiendome de la vida, mire todo a mi alrededor y todo rebosaba de vida , cosa que era lo unico que yo no tenia,me dio unas grandes ganas de llorar y oculte mi rostro con mi cabello , el coche paro y yo sali como una coraza vacia de sin vida.

Camine , y vi el gran edificio de color blanco, pulcramente limpio sin una mota de suciedad a la vista , di pasos lentos y sotisficados , todos los ojos masculinos se clavaron en mi ; todos los dias lo mismo.

Pero algo no iba bien lo presenti en mi fuero interno , me encogi de hombros y segui con lo mio ,intentar pasar desapercibida pero que siempre resultaba imposible.

Vi el aula en silencio y los ojos clavados en mi cuerpo ; ¡malditos pervertidos! . Me sente en mi pupitre y clave la mirada en mi libro uno que me lo sabia realmente todo pero no queria oir las tontas preguntas que como era ser tan hermosa y millonaria ; gente estupida no se da cuenta que puede ver algo mas hermoso que aquello ,eso queria decirles gritarles pero yo que sabia si ni siquiera tenia una vida alegre solo me regia a pie de las reglas ,enfrascandome en todo lo posible a querer ser perfecta a los ojos de mi padre ,pero siempre fallaba en mi cometido.

Se escucho un portazo fuerte en la puerta y unos gritos de algunas chicas que pude decifrar como; ¡kiaaa es guapisimo! , ¡es una angel! , ¡es tan hermoso que....parece que espoy muerta! , y palabras mas incoherentes para mi , frunci el ceño al no saber que era tan hermoso y luego levante la mirada con enojo hacia la puerta , el aliento salio de mis labios en un suspiro y me falto el aire ,el me miro y gruño por lo bajo apoyandose en la pared ; si definitivamente era hermoso como los comentarios anteriores, sus ojos opacaban hasta el mismo sol o vida eran negros , oscuros , parecian que me llevaban a un viaje sin regreso y mi alma quedaba atrapada en sus manos, su rostro palido y tallado en el marmol mas hermoso del planeta tierra, sus labios finos ensanchados en una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia lo hacia ver con encanto de la tinieblas , gemi estuprefacta por ver algo tan ...perfecto.

Si esa era la palabra endemoniadamente perfecto , el uniforme de pantalon azul y la camisa blanca con corbata azul le quedaba como un guante ,pero en este caso lo hacia ver sexy ; si sesxy con los dos botones desabrochados dejando entrever un poco de sus musculoso y palidos pectorales ,la corbata mal anudada tenia un punto rebelde , trague saliva y le mire a los ojos ; grave error .El habia estado mirandome y clavo su penetrante mirada en donde yo la tenia , y rio con mas ganas ,un sonido como cantos celestiales y endemoniados escucharon mis oido, ¿acaso tenia que ser perfecto hasta para reir? , me pregunte , levanto una ceja invitandome a sigue mirarlo su...cuerpo , pero frunci el celo y ladee la cabeza avergonzada y enfadad de mi misma. Por dios solo lo veo un momento y ya habia caido en sus redes . ¡no!.

El profesor entro con una bufanda en su rostro evitando ver su cara.

- bien chicos , les presento a su nuevo compañero Uchiha Sasuke -. dijo con voz gruesa y demandante el profesor .

¿Acaso habia dicho Uchiha?

Uchiha , enemigo .

Me dije a mi misma , un enemigo peligroso , muy peligroso , entrecerre los ojos y los clave en el , el me miro y nos perdimos en la presentacion que daba el profesor , ambos dabamos una lucha con nuestras miradas y lamentablemente yo estaba perdiendo , sus labios se torcieron una sonrisa hermosa y majestuosa ,cortando todo razonamiento y el aire . Sus ojos chispearon en burla y autoficiencia , me mordi el labio inquieta y me removi en el asiento .

- señor uchiha , porfavor sientese a lado de la señorita hyuga -. dijo el profesor , su mirada detonaba estupor y rivalidad con los mio , ¡oh dios en que me haz metido!, ya no habia ninguna mota de burla y diversion en sus ojos ,no, ahora habia seriedad y rivalidad maxima hacia mi .

El al igual que yo lo que esto significaba ; odio y enemistad entre los dos y por lo cual solo habia una palabra en concreta.

Enemigos.

Toda las clases se pasabon relativamente lenta al sentir como mi compañero de pupitre clavaba su mirada en mi . Y yo como un corderito a punto de ser devorado por un leon me arrimaba mas a la mesa escondiendome como una ladronzuela ; ¡patetica!, me gruñi y levante la mirada con orgullo ,el la levanto igual y con mucho orgullo , soberbio ,ingenuidad ,soledad, lastima ,odio , enemistad, y dolor eran todo lo que nos deciamos con la mirada, el timbre sono dando por terminadas las clases y hui rapidamente .

///////fin flasch//////////

Y ahora aqui mirando las nubes del cielo oscuro , me preguntaba ¿mañana podre enfrentarlo?

Y que era ese hilo que me llamaba a el , que me incitaba a conocerlo y cambiar todos mis humores solo en el , por que me sentia tan abatida cuando el estaba.

Sin duda aquel chico era algo misterioso y ajeno a mi , pero con una fuerza de belleza en el que me clamaba a mi.

--------

Sentía la vista en mi, todo el tiempo cada paso y de pronto el me beso fieramente con salvajismo desmesurado agarrándome las muñecas y apoyan dome en la pared ....

- hinata-sama -. escuché un murmullo, gemí cuando sus labios tocaron la punta de pezón erecto .- hinata-sama ,llegara tarde a clases -. sus labios tocaron mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso sofocante llenado a nuestros cuerpos descargas eléctricas y placentera.- ¡hinata-sama!-. escuche un grito , y los labios de mi amante desaparecieron evaporando se en el aire y su formado cuerpo fue al pasado , y yo me levante cayendo al suelo de rodillas , me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta .

- la he estado llamando hinata-sama ,pero parece que tenia una pesadilla por que gritaba incoherencias -. dijo la voz varonil de alguien , la luz me cegó por un momento y parpadeé repentinamente, ¿había dicho gritos? , ¡¿sueños?!, entonces sus labios nunca me tocaron , nunca lo sentí desnudo en mi cuerpo .

- s-sueños -. pregunte , vi al frente y vi a mi primo , su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja con unos mechones sueltos dando un toque seductor a mi primo , sus ojos perlados estaban serios y con un eje de burla ;el me habia escuchado , habia escuchado cuando gemias , me pregunte , me sonroje y oculte mi rostro en mi cabello.

- si hinata-sama , gritos ó incoherencias -. dijo intentando arreglarlo y salir de tan bochornosa actitud , yo asenti sin mirarle,por que sabia que si lo hacia el descubría mas de lo permitido, carraspeo  
la garganta .- debe ..vestirse y salir a clases ,se le hará tarde -. dijo yo vire el rostro y vi el reloj era tarde , cerré la puerta en las narices de mi primo y me arrepentí por tan brusca acción la abrí de nuevo y vi como mi primo se sobaba su nariz y sus ojos acuosos, quise reír pero la mirada severa de el me callo .

- gomen, creo que es mejor ducharme y cambiarme -. dije a modo de disculpas,el frunció las cejas y giro sobre sus talones desapareciendo por el pasillo llenos de cuadros y jarrones pequeños y grandes y por supuesto demasiados caros.

Cerré la puerta y corrí hasta la ducha , y vi mi rostro , sudado y con un perceptible sonrojo .

-mierda-. susurre cohibida .- ¿como puedes soñar con el hinata? -. me pregunte, cerré los ojos y de nuevo su cuerpo lleno al mio sus ojos negros me encantaron y me sofocaron entre la nublosa espesa de humo de placer.

¡No! . Me rugí a mi misma me desnude y entre a la ducha , el agua fría impacto violentamente mi cuerpo y me hizo temblar buscando calor ; pero de nuevo sus ojos ardieron y yo con ellos . Hoy seria un dia demasiado largo me dije .Me empezó a pasar la crema ,el shampoo violentamente y toque mi intimidad ; solo un leve roce y lo sentí totalmente húmedo y pegajoso. Un sueño húmedo. Un suelo erótico. Había tenido un sueño perverso , me mordí mi labio y gemí cuando sentí mi dedo hizo círculos en mi intimidad. Esa no era yo , mi cuerpo cobraba vida involuntaria a mis ordenes. Con mi otra mano ,puse el agua fría y me relaje , el dedo salio de mi intimidad y yo avergonzada miraba a la prueba del delito ; _**mis dedos.** _

Salí de la ducha y vi el uniforme recién planchado en mi cama ; alguien había entrado y por ende ¡¿podría haber escuchado algo?! , me desespere y di vueltas en mi habitación como una fiera y miraba de un lado para otro buscando al sospechoso pero nadie había. Me maldije y me vestí rápidamente y cabello húmedo choco con el uniforme no me lo seque y me lo peine ; no hay tiempo . Me dije a mis misma. Baje por las escaleras .

Subí al coche y el chofer me miro de reojo , parecía haber visto ó escuchado todo de mi habitación ; todos se habían enterado , por dios si la casa era demasiado grande para escucharme ¡¿no?!. Trague saliva y lo mire de frente ,el se giro y conducio enmudecido. Estaba paranoica , desconfiando de todos y mirando a todos ¿quien era el culpable? ; Uchiha.

Si el Uchiha tenia la culpa ,había soñado con el , y eso que lo había conocido ayer , ¡ayer!, y mi cuerpo reacciono cuando solo me imagine a el mirándome como yo me tocaba . ¡Que piensas hinata! , me regañe , avergonzada y con el cuerpo caliente como las llamas de sus ojos.

El coche paro y yo salí por el , y de nuevo todas las miradas se clavaron en mi , y los ojos de loe espectadores me hicieron imaginar que tal vez ellos lo sabían ; no eso era imposible me dije a mi misma.

Entre al salón , no había nadie ; gracias kami! , esclame contenta , para poder relajarme, me senté en mi pupitre y escondí el rostro en mis manos.

- dios esto es imposible al vació.- como ..tu ...una Hyuga ¿pudo hacer ..algo tan _**bochornoso**_? -. me pregunte , y mis ojos se cristalizaron por el placer cuando sentí en mi imaginacion su cuerpo en el mio ,tocandome y besando cada rincón secreto.

- ¿bochornoso? -. pregunto una voz, levante la mirada rápidamente y me encontré con sus ojos negros y su rostro demasiado cerca ; no empieses a tartamudear me dije, cuando se habia sentado a mi lado ó mejor por que no lo habia sentido . Sentido . Palabra erronea ,si era incorrepta, lo mire avergonzada.

- n-no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-. susure y me maldije , habia tartamudeado , y mas delante de !el!, el mostro una sonrisa torcida y a mi me falto aire ,acerco su rostro demasiado al mi y pude sentir su aliento en mi oido.

- Escucha muy bien Hyuga -. susurro y su aliento bailo en mi oido adentrandose y dandome escalofrios ,el rio .- Si me _jodes _ yo te jodo entendido -. y ahi cada imaginacion de sus besos desaparecio , todo placer se esfumo , ¿habia dicho si yo lo jodo el me joderia? ; sera imbecil el chico.

Mi mirada se endurecio y saque el pecho orgullosa , resople sacandome cada estremecimiento de el en mi cuerpo y la clave en el ,que ahora estaba serio .

-¿perdona? -. pregunte, intentado que las palabras dichas de sus labios fueran otras.

- ¡hmp! - . exclamo airado , yo frunci mas la cejas y los labios.- he dicho que si tú me molestas ó haces cualquier cosa para hacerme quedar mal yo me vengare -. abri los ojos , yo molestarlo , si ya quisieras chulito quise decirle pero  
calle.- en pocas palabras no te entrometas en mi camino Hyuga .- dijo friamente .

Bien una cosa era que me advirtiera , _pasable_ ,me dije , pero otra cosa era una amenaza ,era muy distinto , me levante y golpee la mesa, el se retiro unos milimetros y me vio con ojos frios y calculadores.

- Eso va para ti tambien Uchiha -. dije friamente , el me miro sorprendido y luego formo una mueca burlona; aquel chico se estaba burlando de mi .- No te entrometas en mi camino ó tambien yo me vengare , tu no eres el unico que se puede vengar **Uchiha** .- mordi el apellido , el apreto los labios por mi amenaza parecia a punto de carcarajearse por mi sutil amenaza , ¿una chica no podia amenazarr o que ? ¿o solo las amenazas validas eran para ellos?. Mi cuerpo temblo y empuñe el puño .

- ¿que podrias hacerme _tú_ a mi ? -. se mofo , me estaba poniendo a prueba ,era un desafio,sonrei encantadoramente y luego maleficamete , el me miro sorprendido esperando un ataque de mi parte pero solo salio estas palabras de mis labios:

- ¡Auxilio , este chico me esta tocando! -. exclame ,como una buen actriz ,el se movio incomodo en mi lugar y me agarro la muñeca , y solo con el leve roze olvide que palabras diria ó que mas haria, y como en mi sueño ,no,mejor su mano quemaba como el abismo infernal en mi pequeño toque en mi piel , senti su mano que me agarron y me tapo la boca .Me removi inquieta al tenerlo cerca , espere que entrara alguien ,pero nadie entro , todos estaban afuera.

- ¡¿que coño haces?! -. exclamo molesto , yo solo me perdi en sus ojos ; dios mio que te pasa me pregunte.

Clave la mirada en el ,sus ojos relanpageanban enfervecidos ,me sujeto mas fuerte y senti como su mano me agarraba la cintura fuertemente y su otra mano en mi boca, obtruyendo cualquier grito que diria.

- te soltare si callas -. gruño , yo solo asenti , sus manos bajaron lentamente como cosquillas de una mariposa suave y encantador , la manos de mi boca me solto lentamente y bajo suavemete y senti como dio un roza a mis senos , me estremeci y el se tenso , lo mire y vi como no me miraba si no a mis senos ; la camiseta se habia mojado un poco por no haberme secado el pelo y se podia ver el color del bracier que llevaba , y en pocas palabras se me veian lo pechos. Grite y me atrapo en sus brazos .

- ¡calla! -. grito , yo me removia inquieta .- ¡joder! ,no te are nada -. dijo ,quede quieta y un poco..._decepcionada_ susurro la vocesista en mi interior. ¡No!.

La puerta se abrio y entraron todos los alumnos con el preofesor , nos miraron y vi como miraban los ferreos brazos de sasuke en mi cuerpo ,callados , nadie hablaba. De repente el profesor carraspeo la garganta y una tos mal disimulada y nos miro duramente.

- castigados -. solo dijo para luego mirar a la pizarra y escribir lo que seria el tema de hoy ; aquel profesor nos habia castigo .

- ¿p-perdon? -. suplique para no quedarme cerca de el .

-señorita Hyuga usted y el señorito Uchiha estan castigados -. repondio  
siguio escribiendo a la pizarra.

- ¡p-pero! -. exclame , el profesor dio la vuelta y miro serio a mi y Sasuke .

- 2 dias-. dijo

- p-ero -. dije yo.

- 3 dias .- corrigio el profesor.

- el ..- dije

- 4 dias-. miro el profesor y dijo .

- y-yo ..-. exclame

- 5 dias -. hablo el anciano profesor.

- n-nosotros ..-. calle y lo mire compugnida.

- 6 dias-.

- no..haciamos n-nada -. dije mirandolo .

- una semana -. dijo ahora mas serio el profesor.

- o-onegai -. el me miro mas serio

- una semana y 4 dias .- gruño el maestro.

Hiba hablar cuando una mano se interpuso en mis labios y callo las suplicas vanas para el maestro.

- callate -. gruño la ronca voz de sasuke Uchiha. Calle y lo mire con odio , el me miro serio y tambien con odio .- si sigues hablando aunmentaran nuestro castigo-. susurro .

- suficiente 2 semanas castigados -. decreto el profesor , me maree 2 semanas cerca de sasuke , me cuerpo temblo e iba a caer cuando los brazos de el me sostuvieron en vilo.

Todas las miradas se dirigian a nosotros ; y lo malo era que no habia un nosotros . Sasuke sigue me sostenia en vilo y yo totalmente shokeada, su rostro se apego al mio.

- ¿estas bien?.- pregunto , sus labios estaban a milimetors de mi y pude ver como se veian suaves, y todo empezo a volverse borroso y oscuro y solo pude escucha estas palabras exclamadas de parte de una mujer:_ ¡se nos muere, hyuga hinata se nos muere! _, y cai al abismo de la oscuridad .

----------

Y que tal meresco aplausos ó puñetazos???,pero solo dgo que no se me da bien el ingles!, y si ay alguna falla es mia y de este trato de ordenador , ya que soy muy mala para este idioma T.T . Buah , espero que os guste ! , espero rewies ( asi se dice no?) jaja

adios


End file.
